Vampire Hunter
by Violent Pixi
Summary: After running away Bella is bitten but saved by a vampire hunter. He promises not to kill her if she helps him to kill vampires, Her new job leads her to the Cullens to elimintate them but is she so full of anger and violence to find her love again. DEAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
_40 Years Ago_**

"What do you mean, 'She's Gone?' Black?" Jasper hissed.

Jacob shook his head in deniel. He looked like he had been crying.

"I don't know! Something happened and..." But he was unable to finish.

"What happened?" Alice practically shrieked. "God help me, mongrel!"

Bella, the love of my life, was gone. She was visiting Jacob Black. Naturally, i couldn't look after her behind the treaty line and Alice couldn't watch her so we had no idea why. I couldn't see why in Jacob's head because he was just screaming a loud Linkin Park song to block his thoughts. Obviously he did know the reason why.

"I...i shouldn't tell you. Let her tell when you find her...because you will find her. You will..." Black muttered to himself but it seamed like he was reasuring himself more then anything.

"So, she went? When?" Asked Alice.

"Um...about half an hour ago. I tried to follow her but i lost her, so i ran here to see if she had gone back home."

But she wasn't. "Why would she go?" Alice shouted again. I wouldn't talk in fear that if i did, i would say something i regreted and rip Black's head off. I was almost shaking in anger.

And i picked something up in Jacob's head. He had let his guard down.

_It was earlier today. Small scenes. Bella crying and in Jacob's arms as he comforted her...Them both staring out into the ocean...Them kissing...Her running off into the woods leaving a Jacob on the brink of tears watching her run._

"No..." I muttered. "Black, what have you done?"

"What did he do?" Shouted Alice angrily.

* * *

_No... I can't POSSIBLY be in love with Jacob. Jacob! My best friend, almost a brother to me. How did this happen? Of corse. I'd been lying to myself. I've allways loved him. So much it hurts...but not enough to relieve the pain. _

I ran as far as i could. I had no possesions at all with me but i couldn't go back to Charlie's. That would be the first place that Jacob would look for me. And if he transformed to search for me then the whole pack would know. No...i have to keep on running.

I ran until the world blurred, trees flew past and branches snapped into my face. I ran until i came out on an open road. I couldn't run anymore as i had a stitch in my side. I put mu thumb out in a hitchhikers sign and waited.

A few cars past me but only one stopped. It was a mazda 2 and a woman driving who looked in her mid-forties.

"Hello, dear. Where are you going?" She asked after opening the passenger door.

I didn't know. "Um...Seattle." I said on automatic. It was a nearby city so i wouldn't trouble this woman very much. She looked nice enough.

"Well, i can take you as far as the Mout. Runsbridge Road. (**AN: made up place, don't sue me.) **It's just on the out skirts of Seattle. There is a large forest on the right. Go to the left on a small road for about five miles and then you will find the city. It's walking distance but by the time you get there it will be almost midnight."

I smiled at her. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry i can't pay you."

"Oh, no need. A nice girl like you shouldn't be out this late in the middle of nowhere. I have two sons your age. It's nice to know you'll be safe, s'all."

She drove and i listened to the song on the radio, Classic FM. It was Debussy's Claire de Lune. But it reminded me too much of Edward so i didn't listen. The woman didn't talk to me again until we got there.

"Unfortunally, i'm going a different direction. That's the road to take. Safe journy!" She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said and she drove off and i was on my own again. It was dead silent with occasional car sounds as they drove past on the main road far away. The road i was told to take didn't look very inviting. There was no path and i didn't think i would get lucky enough to hitchhike. There wern't that many cars. The forest was less of a forest, as such. It was more of a wood. Pluss it was starting to rain so i needed cover for a while.

It was cold but at least i was dry. I didn't want to stay still as the less i moved the nearer i was to being found. I leant against a tree and thought. It was peaceful here.

I didn't know how long i had been staying there but i felt an eerie presence.

"Hello?" I whispered.

I saw her first. Her thin, willowy body, her lank but lucious black hair, her deathly pale skin, and her bright red eyes. The last thing i saw before i burnt? Her teeth. White and bared as she lunged for my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
_Present Day (Forty years later)_**

"Come on. You can try harder then that. Your over thinking it." Shouted Jay from behind the panel of glass.

I held the gun in my hand, breathing heavily. I ran to the left, as fast as i could, did a no handed cartweel over a body and took aim. I fired at the large figure aproaching me. I shouted as loud as i can as i pulled the trigger.

BANG! Whent the gun as the bullet fired off it hit the aproaching figure in the gut and the figure shouted as loud as he could.

"Ah, Crap Izzi, that bloody hurt. Try the shoulder next time. I'm still tender from the last time you shot me in the stomach." Cried Aiden as he pulled the bullet from the gunshot wound.

"That's pretty deep." I muttered. "Want an ice pack?" I asked and he nodded.

I placed my hand on the wound. It felt weird as it healed up. His copper skin was fire under my fingertips. I was almost one hundred percent immune to the smell of blood now. I remember the first time i smelt it. It was the first time i woke up.

* * *

_I had endured this fire. I wasn't sure for how long or when it would stop. It quicened as it burnt through my blood but overtime i could hear sounds and start to think clearly and had the conciousness to not scream anymore._

_"Hey, Jay! It's almost done." I heard a soft voice murmer._

_"Good, good." Was the reply._

_And my heart quickened, the burning got worse, if that was possible. Then it stopped._

_My eyes opened and there were two people next to me. I hissed at them. "Who are you? Where am i?"_

_"You forgot, What are you." Said a voice from the shadows._

_I was confused. "I'm...a vampire? Why? What's going on? Where's Edward?"_

_"We don't know who this Edward is, nor how you know about vampires but yes. You were bitten by a newborn three days ago. I killed her and brought you here to be kept under survelence. My name is Jay." A man stepped out of the shadows. He looked about the same age as Carlisle. He had long, sandy blond hair in a tight ponytail. "And this is Aiden."_

_"Hey." Said a man not too far away from me. My eyes swiveled to meet his dark green ones. He was tall and athletically muscular but his face still looked rather boyish. His skin was a dark copper and his hair was raven black. "This one seems pretty controled, doesn't she Jay?" _

_I looked down at my skin to see if i really had changed. My skin was almost white but what suprised me the most? I had black shackled on my wrists, keeping me tied to the wall. I tugged at them and, suprisingly, couldn't break it._

_"Octiron. An almost magical ore. The only metal strong enough to hold a vampire. I created it." Said Jay, rather smugly. He turned to Aiden. "Now, i would like to use you as a test, Aiden. To see how controled she really is."_

_"WHAT?" Me and Aiden shouted._

_"You will heal the attack off." Said Jay. "Move nearer to her."_

_Aiden grumbled as he walked near me. I held my breath. He was almost near enough to touch. _

_"Will this octiron restrain me from killing him?" I asked, rather timedly._

_Jay nodded and i intook breath. I almost gagged. The smell was vile...chemical and animal. But there was something inviting about the warmth of his blood. I could see the pulsate of blood in his neck._

_"Gah! A werewolf? God! You stink!" I choked slightly and Jay started laughing as Aiden huffed._

_"You reek, vampire. And i'm not a werewolf. It's shapeshifter." He muttered. "What about a human, hey? Come on Jay. It's your turn to almost be ripped to bits." He turned to me again. "Are you sure your a newborn? Your too tame."_

_"Amazing isn't she?" Jay said. He stepped nearer me. "What about me? How do i smell?"_

_I intook breath and i felt a sort of deamon rise up in me that was a hunter. I wanted blood, blood and nothing else. The smell was sweet and inviting. My throat burned like Death Valley on a summer morning. I choked as i held it back but i couldn't hold back a whimper as i fought it._

_"Wowie!" Whistled Aiden. "Hey, What's your name?"_

_"Issabella." I said._

_"Well, Izzy. Welcome to the Academy."_

* * *

"God! It stings like a mother-" But Aiden was interupted.

"Well done Izzy." Jay said. "We hope you fight like that next time we go on a mission."

"Yeah! You havn't suprised us this much since the first time you entered the Academy." Aiden said, playfully punching me on the arm.

Ah! The Academy. It was built as a dungen over three hundered years ago. It was underground, below a large cathederal. But now it was used to harbour an age old secret. That mythilogical creatures roam the earth. I remember when Jay told me about what we do.

* * *

_Jay and I were walking along the dark corridors, going to introduce me to the team. He was telling me how he saved me._

_"I'm a Hunter. The Academy go out to eliminate dangerous mythilogical incidents." He said._

_"But...Aiden is a werewolf...i mean shapeshifter and i'm a vampire! We're dangerous mythilogical incidents." I said._

_"Some are special cases. Somethimes, the best hunters are the same as the hunted. We chose our agents specifically. For their potential as hunters and their control. The current team consists of One Shapeshifter, One Hybrid Human-Vampire, One true Werewolf, One i'm not sure WHAT she is; And now? There's you. This is the first time a vampire has been allowed into the academy. Vampires are dangerous as they drink from humans but we agreed to try to allow a vampire in. That was a week before i found you."_

_"A vampire-human hybrid? Woah. How did that happen?" I asked. "Vampires can't have kids."_

_"Vampire females can't but the males, apparently, yes. We found Eli abandoned in the forest with his dead mothers body next to him. We took him home to examin what he was. He grew...quickly. Very quickly but he slowed down and by the time he was 18? Stopped growing compleatly. He's been with us for ten years now._

_"What about real werewolves. The whole full moon and that? Not like Aiden." I asked._

_"You seem quite imformed about mythilogical creatures. More then the academy would like. If we discovered you when you were human, we would probably have to kill you." Jay said, with a scrutinizing expression._

_"My fiance was a vampire." I said, staring at the floor. Jay's eyebrows raised in suprise but i refused to make eye contact with him so he didn't ask. I noted that he avoided the werewolf question._

_"Every ten years a new human joins as the last one leaves or dies. Death in the team is rather comman so we train our agents within an inch of their lives." He said. With anyone else i would have laughed but there was a sincire seriousness in his voice that made me worried._

_"Let's go meet the team, shall we?"_

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone!This is my new story. Make sure to read my others and review PLEASE! Now, italics are flashbacks or thoughts and normal font is present day. Bold is me just add-libing. I'm rubish at grammer and spelling. Allways have been. Just blame my English teacher, kay?  
Love and Lollipops, V!P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The six of us gathered around the table. There was Jay and Aiden who were on either side of me and clustered around the table were also Katherin, Eli and Veronica. (**PICTURES IN PROFILE)**

Eli was the half vampire and he looks about my age. He was tall and fairly attractive with rich chocolate hair and eyes. He never missed a chance to show off his abbs which he gained after so many years of fighting. I've known him my whole life here. The only one who was new was Katherin.

Katherin was human and a very good fighter. Mostly she didn't talk much as she had been through so much her life. She was an orphan before the Academy took her in and trained her. Her ravin black hair was allways kept in two black ribbons. Her piercing electric blue eyes allways seemed to look as though they were x-raying you. Suprisingly, she was only fourteen but she acted far more mature then most of us here.

And then there was Veronica. Who knew what she was? Apart from that she was stunning. She had a thin, willowy figure that looked like it would snap. She had rich cream skin and her hair was a silvery blond, almost white. She had onyx eyes that were wide with adult intelligence. She just turned up at the academy, no identity apart from the name Veronica. She hates it when we call her Nikki and Eli is the only one to call her by Veronica. She allways blushes around Eli and him around her.

Aiden, Jay, Eli and Veronica looked worried. Very worried. Katherin looked rather bored but she just just as confused as i was about our collegues odd behavior.

Jay cleared his throat and started to speak. "Right. Veronica and Eli just came back from Siberia. Sorry we didn't tell you that they were going Aiden, Kat, Izzy, but it was top secret work."

"What was the disturbances there?" Asked Katherin.

"Our good friend Caius." We all shivered at our last encounter with the Volturi. "He was causing a rakus against some werewolves. The real ones."

"And i'm just a fairy story am i?" Aiden asked sarcastically. It was our little joke.

"Ha ha." Said Eli. "We managed to hault him a little to get some distance beetween him and the pack. Little does he know that the pack consists of twenty seven wolves."

Jay let out a low whistle. "Twenty-seven? It's unlikely to find a pack at all, let alone one of that size."

"How come we didn't know about them? They could disrupt what we've been working for." I asked.

"They just want to be left alone. The full moon was three nights ago and from what Eli and I have observed, they are rather obedient. Keeping away from villages and living in the desert near the full moon." Veronica said.

We all nodded. "Well done Eli...Nikki. Now, i need Eli for the next mission. Remember, Aiden, about fourty years ago?"

"It's the time we got Izzy." He chuckled. I just let him call me Izzy. Last time i complained he pouted and got all whiny with me. Honestly, he's like a child.

"Yes, well. Remember the disruptions we found across parts of America?" Aiden nodded a look of worry crossed his features. Jay then turned to me. "Remember that newborn i killed. The one who turned you?"

"Yes." I said looking at Aiden, trying to figure out what was going on.

Eli spoke up. "Jay sent me and the human we had working here at the time to Montanna and parts of Idaho. There were some...strange occurances. People disapearing randomly. Blood being found."

"Sounds like vampire to me." I commented and to mhy suprise, they nodded. "Fourty years ago? What's that got anything to do with now?"

Jay sighed. "Everything, Issabella. Everything."

"When Eli and the other agent got back they said they saw something very strange." Aiden looked at Jay before continuing. "An army. About ten strong. They were causing a large problem but then it died down. Probably one had some power that made them now they were being watched."

"A coven of ten? Wow. That's pretty big! 'Cept for the Volturi of coarse." Katherin inputed.

Veronica spoke for the first time. "It's worse. First, it seemed that the leader was just biting people to get newborns for their strength."

"Like Maria in Texas, two hundred years ago." They all looked puzzledly at me but i gestured for Veronica to continue.

"However, the leader has become more strategic. It's taking her far too long to just leave newborns lying around as they don't want the Volturi interceding. So she's taken fourt years to gather more experienced ones and she's been teaching the newborns to fight properly so she has a better chance. Their numbers are thirty four strong. It would have been more except that their killing each other."

Something was nagging at the back of my mind. Sometging big. Something that explained why this is so farmilliar to me. Something I'd forgotten for fourty years. I shook the irritating feeling out of my head and decided to ask a question. "Why fourty years and why the stategy? It's obvious that a best fight would be an attack of brute force. Only ten newborns could cause havok."

Eli spoke. "It seems that the trail they were following was driving them crazy. It seems to have vanished. I traced it but it was hopeless. So the army have just decided to attack their origanal battle field in the hope that their targets allies would take defence."

"Where's the battle field?" Katherin asked.

Jay looked at some point behind my head whilst not seeing me as he told her. "Washington."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What?" I shouted.

Katherin looked confusedly at the others. "What's going on?"

Jay motioned to my chair. It was only then i realised i had stook up. I sat back down again, shaking slightly.

Jay inhaled, paused and spoke. "The state of Washington is where we found Izzy here."

"And?" Ased Katherin. "I didn't freak because you were going over to Paris, did i?"

"Izzy here...well..." Jay couldn't finish. I knew how much i drove him crazy. Never telling him anything about my past and why i knew so much and how i could control my power and thirst so much. But he knew there was something dark about my past. And there was...

"Eli?" I asked. "What did the leader look like. You said she was...female."

"Rather tall, about 5' 12", pretty muscular, bright orange hair, red eyes, pale."

But i had stopped listening. My own mind was recalling old murky human memories. It was horriblely hard but i managed it. My memory of her face...just her face brought back more terrible meories...of fear and pain and hate...

I gulped. "Her name...i think...Is Victoria."

* * *

_EPov_

"Edward!" I heard someone scream. I rushed downstairs to see Alice, shaking with fear. I searched through the vision she saw and nearly shouted out loud as well.

_The battle field was stewn with bloodied bodies of vampires. None i recognised. Crows cawed in the distant and all the sounds of the urban town nearby had stopped. In the middle of it all was a tall vampire. She was clutching something to her face and blood dripped onto the floor of the field. The little girls black hair stuck to the blood comming out of her neck. The vampires feast was almost over when something rammed into the vampire, sending her flying. The figure that saved the little girl picked her up and turned around. All i caught was a glimpse of her golden eyes before the vision vanished._

"That was Victoria!" Alice said. "And the bodies...DID YOU SEE THE BODIES?" She said, shaking me. I had never known Alice to react like this. Never in our entire life...existence.

_"_What's wronge Alice?"

"I saw Jasper! Dead on the floor. It was a battle and we are in it! Why?" She asked looking at me as i could know the answer.

I saw Carlisle enter the room first. The others sidled in after him. Jasper ran over to Alice and hugged her dry-sobbing figure.

"Victoria? She was building an army before..." He turned quiet for a moment. We all thought of Bella. "But why chose to attack us now?"

"Especially because the person she wants to kill is either 58 or dead." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Unless..." Alice whispered.

"Unless what?" Esme asked but Alice shook her head.

"No...NO! I need space. I need to SEE more. I know...well, i think i do. Jasper, come with me." She walked upstairs with her mate following after her. I tryed to read her thoughts as to what she was thinking knowing it was hopeless as she would be blocking me out. But i did hear one small thought escape from her blocking me.

'_God Bella...Where ARE you?' _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hey, Izzy?" Aiden asked. We were on a plane to the airport nearest Washington. Aiden, Eli and I would go first to survey the area and call in the others later to eliminate the army.

"Yep?" I answered.

"I've known you for 4 decades, yes?" He said. "And i know absolutly nothing about you...your past. What is it about Washington that's so important to you? Jay was reluctant to tell you about this because he knows about as much as i do."

I avoided his gaze, staring out of the window. Eli was looking at me aswell, curiously.

"Oh, come on, Iz! We're your best friends. How many countless times have we fought together? On the same side and opposit sides? How many times have you tested your Octiron gun on us? How many times have we attempted to kill each other for training? How many times have all of us been forced to share the same rooms? The same Beds sometimes." Eli whispered, exasperatedly.

"And how many times have we all seen each other nuddy?" Aiden joked, elbowing me.

"How many times do you refuse to accept that Eli has a better figure then you?" I laughed half-heartedly, playing along.

"All six of us at the academy have been through so much together. We know everything about all of us. Apart from Veronica because she can't remember. Apart from you. You just don't tell us anything."

I sighed. "I've delayed it enough, haven't i?"

They nodded.

"Fine! I'll tell all of you when we get the others in tomorow. It'll take to long to tell you all seperatly.."

They huffed and got back to thinking. So did were several reasons as to why i had delayed it.

I dodn't want them to judge me or any of my friends. I did something terrible. But there was the other reason. It took me so much effort to think about them...I know their names. I know who they all are, if i like them....their personalitys and that. But i can't see their faces. They're just blurred images to me. Murky, vague memories that the years of hard labour and fighting drowned out. I need to remember them again.

* * *

When we arived, we all booked into a hotel in Seattle. This place held so many memories for me. Most of them were murky and i couldn't remember them...but it was were my vampire life began. My life with Aiden, Katherine, Veronica, Jay and Eli. My best friends.

I pulled out of my bag, my OctIron gun. It is the only weapon that can harm a vampire. They created it when they first got Eli and, infusing Venom with the range of metals and ores, that created something stronger the diamond. We, unfortunatly, tested it on each other. It leaves a mark, like a bite, that will never go away and it can only kill if it shoots strait in the back of the head.

It was imperfect when they used Eli's venom but since i joined, inserting my venom and a sample of the skin tissue, we created the greatest weapon against vampires.

"Come on, Iz." Eli called. "We all have to share a hotel room."

"But Aiden snores." I complained and Aiden stuck his tounge out at me.

"Fine! Miss 'i-can't-sleep-so-i'll-never-snore. I bet you snored as loud as a train when you were human."

I shook my head. "I talked in my sleep."

But then i realised...i remembered this. I talked in my sleep. I never knew that before and the thought seemed to just appear in my mind and yet, i had no doubt that it was true. A far away memory, it was becomming clearer and pretty soon i would know the whole of my past.

"About what?" Aiden asked as if i would remember.

"Um...i'm not sure." I furrowed my brow, trying to remember the single word i continuously spoke in my sleep.

We unpaked our stuff and Aiden flopped down on one of the beds, falling fast asleep.

Eli walked up to me and sat down next to me. "Hey. You'll remember soon." He smiled reasuringly at me.

"Edward..." I said.

"Huh? What?" Eli asked, confused but then i smiled.

"That's what i spoke about in my sleep. "His name was Edward."

"Well, i hope you find him." Eli patted my shoulder and pulled of his shoes and top and getting into the bed, falling quickly asleep.

I stared at the celing and got out my iPod, one of the only things i have from my human life. I put it on random and a soft lullaby washed over me. It was unfarmilliar and i did not place it with any of the known classics.

But i knew it...so well. I looked at the info of the song.

_'Bella's Lullaby, 2:20, Edward, Bella's Birthday CD, *****'_

He wrote me a song... i closed my eyes and let it wash over me, drowing all of my troubles. _And i don't even know who he is._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

i**m not dead!!!! Yay! I'm sorry but i lose my muse. Some people have been confused. Bella remembers that she loved a guy named Edward and that she was engadged to him. Slowly, she remembers little details about her past but she can't remember their faces. And please no Aiden bashing. He isn't trying to steal Bella off Jacob or Edward. He just teases her!  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

AlicePOV

_'The field, covered in blood. Bodies across the grass, and a decapitated head, full of flaming red hair. Victoria lay dead on the floor. Fire burnt in the distance, smoke pluming across the sky. And in front, a few people, all robed. Except for the one in front, her brown hair flowing in the wind, her face turned away, looking at Edward. She was whispering...  
"No...no! It doesn't happen. Not like this" And then the black fell.'_

"Edward!" Alice shouted. "The vision, it's changed."

Edward ran down the stairs and was at his sister's side in a couple of seconds. "What?"

"Victoria's dead! And we're alive, we didn't die in the fight but victoria did. And there were robed people..." Alice bit her bottom lip.

"The Volturi?" Edward hazared a guess and Alice shook her head.

"No...something different. Something darker. It went black just like when my visions are interupted by a shapeshifter so they must have one. with them." Alice thought again. "A vampire, she was talking to you."

Edward turned his face away. "What does this mean?"

* * *

BellaPOV

"Aiden! Shift your ass!" I shouted. "We gotta get up! I've called Jay. Him, Katherine and Nikki are flying right now. They'll be here in an hour or two."

Aiden grumbled as he rolled over so his face was in the pillow. "Leave me alone you deamon child!" Before lightly snoring again.

Eli stretched as he woke up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wassup?"

"Jay and the others are metting us in the lobby in two hours or so and Aiden never wakes up." I sighed. "Eli. Brush your teeth, take a shower and get dressed while i deal with Aiden." I said, rolling up my sleeves as i glared at Aiden's sleeping figure. "He's going down!"

"Yes, mom." Eli said sarcastically. I hit him around the back of the head. "Ow! Do that to Aiden and he might wake up."

Eli walked out of the room into the bathroom. "Right." I muttered. I grabbed the corners of his blanket, smirked and pulled it off him.

"AHH!" We both shouted.

"_MY EYES_!" I shouted, turning around. "I'm _blinded_!"

"Why? _WHY_ Woman?" Aiden shouted. "Why do that?"

"Why do you not wear underwear in bed?" I argued back.

"It's cold in here!" He moaned.

"You're in company! That's disgusting. Your butt is not a nice picture for the morning." I hissed.

"And the rest of me is?" He grinned like an idiot, turning over.

"_DON'T TURN OVER!" _I shouted. "_For the love of GOD!"_

Aiden barked a laugh and pulled the covers over him again. "Okay! I know you secretly lust all over me."

I growled. "Put some underwear on." I pulled open a few draws before i found the underwear draw and threw him some.

"Whatever, Izzy baby! I know you want me." He winked as i stormed out of the room.

I shuddered as i pressed the button to the elevator. It was empty as i walked into the tiny silver space. I leant back against the railings and thought. Recently, i've been remembering so much of my past but i just couldn't put faces to them. The only one i had a face for was Jacob. I thought...was he a werewolf? But my knowledge of werewolves was beyond most so i knew differently. A shapeshifter. I loved him, didn't i? He was important, somehow! A reason i was here. But i loved him so who was Edward? He was really important. Ever since i started to remember who he was and all the memories that went with it, i couldn't stop thinking about him.

The elevator doors opened out into the lobby and i was suprised to see that Jay was allready there.

He grinned at me. "We got an earlier flight then we intended."

Katherine and Nikki smiled at me.

"How are the others?" Nikki asked.

"Eli is fine." I said and saw her blush. I wasn't sure if the others noticed her attraction to him but i did. I could cut the sexual tention between them with a knife. I turned to Jay. "Are we going to Forks?"

"Forks?" He asked, mystified.

"As in the kitchen utensil?" Katherine asked, grinning.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Isn't that were we were going?"

Jay looked at me. "We were going to Port Angelis because that was were the people were dissapearing most recently and Forks is a tiny town near there."

"Oh." I said. "How did i know that?" I asked and Jay smiled at me.

"When are the others shifting their butts down here?" Katherine said.

"Don't talk to me about butts." I moaned. "Definitly not!"

They all raised their eyebrows at me and i rolled my eyes. "Did anyone else know what Aiden wore in bed?"

Nikki and Katherine let out uncharactoristic giggles. "Poor you."

"Thanks." I muttered.

I heard the elevator ping behind me; Eli and Aiden walked out among other people. Nikki gracefully bounded to Eli's side, resting her head on his shoulder. I punched Aiden in the arm.

"Oh, come on babycakes. You know we were destined to be together." He teased. "You love me."

He was right. As much as i dispised his idiocy, he was like a close, albeit evil, brother to me. And yes, he was attractive but i would never inflate his ego so much as to tell him that.

"Yeah, right. You want me." I said back. "And you can't have me." Aiden pouted and i giggled at him.

"Right, children." Jay said and we glanced at him apologetically. We were behaving like kids but he was smiling so i knew we were off the hook. "We need to strtegize. Up to your room." Jay said to Eli and we all nodded.


End file.
